vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tapu Koko
|-|Tapu Koko= |-|Shiny Tapu Koko= Summary Tapu Koko 'is the Guardian Deity of Melemele Island of the Alola region. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 4-B Name: Tapu Koko Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Land Spirit Pokémon, Tapu, Guardian Deity of Melemele Island, Guardian, Guardian Deity, Spirit Guardian, Sacred Guardian, Land Spirit, Guardian Tapu, Island Guardian, Legendary Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Energy Manipulation, Immunity to paralysis and Dragon Type moves, Possibility for Status Effect Inducement, Sound Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Resistance to Fighting, Flying, Bug, Electric, and Dark Type moves, Defense Reduction Attack Potency: Solar System level (Stalemated Solgaleo/Lunala alongside the other Tapus). Ignores Durability with Natures Madness and the Z move Guardian of Alola (Always gets an opponent to a half/quarter of their health) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Aided in the fight against Solgaleo or Lunala) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Tapunium Z (Allows the use of Guardian of Alola), Electric Seed (Automatically boosts Tapu Koko's defense on Electric Terrain) Intelligence: High (Successfully stole a Z-Ring with an Electrium Z from Hala which it later gave to Ash and taught the latter how to use Gigavolt Havoc and Searing Sunraze Smash as well as Corkscrew Crash by proxy) Weaknesses: Weak to Ground and Poison Type moves. Can only use Guardian of Alola once per battle. Has a hair-trigger temper and forgets what makes it angry an instant later. The Electric Seed can only be used once. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Electric Surge: '''Tapu Koko automatically sets up Electric Terrain upon entry or reentry into combat. * '''Nature's Madness: The signature move of the Guardian Deities, Tapu Koko attacks its foe using the force of nature cutting their current health in half. * Guardian of Alola: '''The signature Z-Move of the Guardian Deities. Tapu Koko draws energy from the Alola region by utilizing Z-Power from the Z-Ring and Z Crystal known as Tapunium Z, it then unleashes the energy in an extremely powerful burst attack that reduces the opponent's current health down to a quarter. * '''Electric Terrain: Tapu Koko electrifies the surrounding terrain powering up the Electric Type moves of all those who are grounded and preventing them from falling asleep. * Brave Bird: Tapu Koko covers itself in energy and recklessly charges the opponent dealing recoil damage to itself in the process. * Power Swap: Using a psychic power Tapu Koko swaps its attack and special attack with its opponent's. * Mean Look: Tapu Koko gives the opponent a sharp mean look that prevents them from escaping. * Quick Attack: Tapu Koko physically strikes the opponent with a quick burst of speed. * False Swipe: Tapu Koko swipes at the opponent but never knocks them out. * Withdraw: Tapu Koko withdraws into its shell to boost its defense. It can also be used to defend against in coming attacks. * Thunder Shock: Tapu Koko fires off a small bolt of electricity that may cause paralysis. * Spark: Tapu Koko covers itself in electricity and charges at the opponent possibly causing paralysis. * Shock Wave: Tapu Koko releases a wave of light blue electricity that is difficult to avoid. * Screech: Tapu Koko releases an ear splitting screech that lowers the opponent's defense. * Charge: Tapu Koko charges up electricity boosting its special defense. It also boosts the power of Tapu Koko's next attack should it be an Electric Type move. * Wild Charge: Tapu Koko covers itself with electricity and recklessly charges the opponent causing recoil damage to itself in the process. * Mirror Move: Tapu Koko mirrors the opponent's last move and uses it itself. * Discharge: Tapu Koko discharges electricity in a wide area hitting multiple opponents and allies. It has a decent chance of causing paralysis. * Agility: Tapu Koko lightens and relaxes its body to boost its speed. * Electro Ball: Tapu Koko fires off a ball of electricity that increases in power the faster Tapu Koko is than the opponent. * Dazzling Gleam: Tapu Koko creates a rainbow colored sphere around its body and slams into the opponent. Gallery sample_e406df6d6389dc4382dfe1c070d7f06f.jpg 14885800540084.jpg|Shiny Tapu Koko Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Flight Users Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Nintendo Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fairies Category:Guardians Category:Status Effect Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Genderless Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Tier 4